


Double Trouble

by Nixie_DeAngel



Series: Fluff Not Fear [23]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established ColdFlash, Established Heatvibe, M/M, Mention of Iris West - Freeform, Mention of Lisa Snart - Freeform, Miscommunication, talk of getting married, talk of moving in together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-14 18:08:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11213427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/pseuds/Nixie_DeAngel
Summary: Taking a breath at the sudden pang shooting through his chest, Len went to open his mouth after a moment but was stopped at the sudden sound of Star Lab’s ring tone blaring from their bedroom. He watched as Barry’s shoulders dropped and he let out a short, shuddering sounding breath before he lifted his head up to toss Len a quick smile and a quiet good bye before flashing out and away.(Barry would never admit it out loud and around people, but he’d never been more grateful for being the Flash than in that moment, even if he does spend the entire fight in a haze of worry.)Or, Barry wants to go on a double date with Cisco and Mick.





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LegendsofSnark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/gifts).



> Snarky asked for: Coldflash + Heatvibe Double Date please? Could be set or fic, depending on how you see fit :) 
> 
> I'm sorry it's taken me so long to finally get this done for you. I couldn't settle on an idea. 
> 
> But I hope you enjoy this!

~~~~(~~~~  
~~~~(~~~~

 

 

“Len, come _on_ ,” Barry whined out as he slid over to the right, so that he could rest against the bathroom door frame. “Its two hours tops. And Mick will be there, so it’s not like you haven’t interacted with Cisco that long before.”

“It’s not Ramon that’s the problem, Scarlet,” Len drawled out after spitting the mouthful of toothpaste out. “It’s the fact you think I don’t realize this is a trial run for future occasions, with _very_ different people.”

Blinking as he straightened up sharply, at not only his lover’s tone but the knowing glare Len was now tossing his way via the bathroom mirror. “You think I’m pushing this because I wanna see how you interact with my friends, so I can try and gauge how you’ll maybe react to dinner with Joe, Iris, Wally or Dad later on?”

“Don’t try and act coy, Barry, it wasn’t difficult to figure out,” Len bit out, his voice tight and hard, after he rinsed his brush before dropping it back into the cup off to the left of the sink.

Letting out a sharp, almost bitter sounding laugh, Barry shook his head as he brought both hands up to tug at his locks. “God, Len, you couldn’t be more wrong. This is for Mick. Cisco and he have talked and decided they’re both ready to introduce Mick to Cisco’s family. So they wanna do a couple practice runs for Mick, to get him comfortable in _that_ kinda setting.” Pausing as he drops his hands back down to wrap them around his waist, Barry glanced up towards the other man before dropping his gaze back down to look at Len’s bare feet as he started shuffling in place.

“Not that I wouldn’t love to get to bring you to a family dinner, or have my family over to the home we share with you here as well, I’m also not stupid enough to think I could trick you into it. I figured you’d tell me if you were ever okay with it, or until Lisa and Iris banded together to bully us into it.”

Taking a breath at the sudden pang shooting through his chest, Len went to open his mouth after a moment but was stopped at the sudden sound of Star Lab’s ring tone blaring from their bedroom. He watched as Barry’s shoulders dropped and he let out a short, shuddering sounding breath before he lifted his head up to toss Len a quick smile and a quiet good bye before flashing out and away.

 

(Barry would never admit it out loud and around people, but he’d never been more grateful for being the Flash than in that moment, even if he does spend the entire fight in a haze of worry.)

 

Barry has barely zipped out of the suit and into regular clothes when Cisco rounds on him with a furrowed brow, his lips dipped in a frown around his half eaten Twizzler. “Man what is up with you tonight?”

Barry lifted his head from where he was bent over tying up his laces to look over at his best friend, face twisting into a look of confusions, “Whaddaya mean, what’s wrong with me?”

“You’ve been off all night, Bear.” As he spoke, Cisco moved his chair over to where Barry was seated. “No witty comebacks. You’ve barely spoke at all, despite Weather Douche setting up several good puns for you. What’s up?”

Barry’s shoulders dropped as a short, soft sigh slipped out between his lips, he brought his hands up to rub at his neck for a moment before he dropped them back down to his laps, “It’s just stuff with Len.”

Dropping his feet down as he sat up sharply,

Shaking his head, Barry fell back as his arms go to wrap around his waist. “No, just,” sighing softly he shrugged his shoulders, “Just communication issues.”

It’s not the end of the conversation, but Iris and Caitlin coming in discussing the girls weekend they’re taking with various visiting ladies of their group this upcoming weekend distracts Cisco enough to let Barry flash away to an empty apartment.

 

(Swallowing thickly, Barry lets himself pout as he zips out of his clothes before speeding under the covers and wrapping his arms around Len’s pillow. Taking a breath, he settles into a restless night of sleep and worry.)

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

“The fuck is goin’ on with you and Red?” Mick demanded as soon as Barry and Cisco were out of ear shot. “You been given him the frosty side all night, and the kid can’t stop givin’ you ‘em puppy eyes.” Mick lets his eyes narrow as he takes in the more rumpled appearance of his partner before his brow his furrowing, head tilting to the side as he considers the facts. “You’ve been like this the last two weeks.”

“Drop it,” Len mutters before taking a quick but long pull from his beer.

“You break up with ‘im?” Mick asked as he tilted his head in the direction of his boy and the speedster.

“ _Mick_ ,” Len snapped, eyes flashing a warning as he stared down his best friend.

“The fuck you even doin’ here, if you ain’t with ‘im?” Mick knew he was pushing it, but dammit, someone needed to push that frosty bastard before he lost one of the best things to happen to him.

 

( _God_ , Mick thought as he waited for Len to give in, knowing the other couldn’t out do Mick’s own stubbornness, _Lisa would_ kill _him if he let Len lose Red out of sheer stupidity_.)

 

“We had a fight,” Len finally murmured out after a few moments, fingers peeling the label from his beer.

“And?” Mick pressed, knowing if he didn’t go in for the attack Len would just calm right back up.

“We aren’t on the same page,” Len sighed out as he finally lifted his head to scan the area, finally spotting Cisco and Barry standing around the bar, Cisco talking a mile a minute, sneaky bastard was probably giving Mick enough time to prod Len into some sort of action. Flicking his blue eyes over, Len finally let himself taking in the subdue form of his lover and felt his chest tighten at the sad puppy look Barry currently reminded him of. Taking a breath, he broke down and explained it all to Mick, the miscommunication of what this dinner had actually meant.

After Len finished, the pair lapsed into silence as Mick digested what he’d just been told before letting out a snort.

“You’re fuckin’ idiot,” Mick stated with a shake of his head, “Jesus Lenny, just tell the kid you want him to wear your letter-men jacket and you wanna put a ring on it.”

Len twisted his head back to shoot Mick a glare for a moment before turning back to watch his Scarlet, “I’ll think about it.” Shoving himself up, he pulled out his wallet and dropped two twenties to cover him and Barry before slipping it back into his pocket and strode over to collect his hero.

If he was gonna do this, he wasn’t gonna have an audience while he did so, cause fuck he knew it was gonna get emotional and sappy.

 

(“So you really want to?” Barry asked quietly, his voice holding a hopeful note as he twisted the hem his sweater between his fingers, eyes flicking down to his feet before taking a quick peeks at Len’s face.

“Scarlet,” Len drawled out, voice softer than normal as he lifted his hand up to cup his lover’s face gently with his left hand, “There isn’t anything more in the world that I want then this.” Leaning forward, he pressed a lingering kiss to the leaner man’s lips before pulling back just the tiniest, “But don’t expect a happy reaction when we send out the wedding invitations.”)

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

 

“So you think we finally got them to pull their heads outta their asses?” Cisco called out from where he was snuggling into couch, while he waited for Mick to join him.

“Yeah,” Mick rumbled back, a pleased note to his voice, “Lisa and Iris should be able to start plannin’ their wedding by this weekend.” Striding back into the living room, he dropped the beers and bowl of popcorn onto the table before turning to lift Cisco up completely off the couch. Twisting, Mick let himself drop down before helping Cisco arrange himself into a more comfortable position in Mick’s lap.

“Could'a just said move,” Cisco grumbled before pressing back into Mick’s chest while letting out a sigh of contentment. “This mean they’ll get off our asses about moving in together officially?”

Mick let out a snort of amusement, “Maybe for a week or two, then Lisa’ll figure out we did this to distract her. Imagine both women’ll come down twice as hard after the announcement wears off.”

Cisco let out a hum, sitting quietly for a moment before sitting up and twisting around to stare Mick in the eye, “Then why don’t we? Move in, I mean, while everyone’s distracted with Cold and Barry.”

Pausing, Mick blinked rapidly for a moment before tilting his back as he considered Cisco’s words carefully, “You, uh, you’d be cool doing that?”

“Of course,” Cisco twisted his body around so he could straddle Mick’s thighs, slipped his hands up to rest of the other man’s shoulders. “I just didn’t think you wanted to, so I suggested distracting them.” Pausing as he ducked his head down, Cisco bit at his bottom lip before looking up at Mick through his lashes, “Uh, I mean, if you don’t wanna, tha-that’s cool too,” he whispered quietly he’s flicking back down to look at Mick’s chest.

They sat like that for a long moment before Mick lifted Cisco’s face with his right hand, while his left twisted itself gently into Cisco’s dark locks to pull the smaller man closer. Mick breathed out a quiet, “Yes,” before he closed the gap and pressed their lips together firmly.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm [Nixie](http://nixie-deangel.tumblr.com/). I adore comments.
> 
> And I'm sorry! This really just glossed over the whole double date thing you actually asked for!


End file.
